Saturlight
Sam Phosphorous is a young Unique who after watching a man under drugs become insane, he decided to use his abilities to stop the mass prodution of Saturday's Light, the drug shown to damage the people around him and take down the drug kinpin calling himself the Weed. Personality Sam is a very head strong and strong willed person. Despite the fact he can be insensitive, he is actually a very caring, loyal and self sacrificing person. He is always willing to defend someone who needs it. Despite his temper and violent attributions, he does try to control them and teach the himself and others violence isn't the best option, but that sometimes it is needed and sometimes is the only way. Sam is known to be very sarcastic, point out the obvious, and be extremely blunt. Although he prefers to be alone, he does enjoy the company of those he likes and sometimes can become nervous when given a job he feels he may not excel at. History Birth Sam Phosphorus was born in the wake of the Algomation Effort to Kevin and Jennifer Phosphorous. Early Life He grew up incredibly protective of his pet dog, crying for days when he was killed by a speeding driver. Sam approached the driver and learned that he was on drugs when he was driving. Sam furiously confronted him, but not wanting to hurt him, he destroyed the driver's drug stash. Car Accident The driver, angry for Sam destroying his supply, which got him in trouble with his boss, he tracked the family down and sabotaged their car's break line. The next day, the family was caught in an accident which rendered Kevin comatose and Jennifer paraplegic. Sam only escaped injury due to his abilities. Starting his campaign When police officer Tony Gemma discovered that the car was sabotaged, he informed Jennifer and Sam. Tony then found evidence to the driver and after a raid, found a large stash of drugs in his house. With the failed testimony of neighbour Helen Cortinan, the driver was sent to released from the attempted murder charges but was still sent to jail for the drug charges. Sam had a public outburst at this and was told to leave the building. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Strength: Sam has strength beyond that of a regular human, especially notable regarding his size. He was able to completely crush an alarm clock with a single hand and lift a man twice his size. * Enhanced Durability: Sam has durability far beyond that of a regular human, being able to survive a car crash and resist multiple beatings with little to no visible injuries. However, he is still vulnerable to gunshots and explosions. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Sam's augmented metabolism heals faster than an ordinary human being. He is capable of completely healing minor scratches and injuries in mere hours, and major injuries like broken ribs in just a single day. * Light Generation: Sam can generate powerful photons to create light of high intensities, able to act like a laser, able to burn flesh and with intense focus, able to cut through materials. Relationships Allies * The Stand (Teammates) ** Terminal ** Geyser Enemies * Weed * Melodrama * Comedy * Tragedy * Junkie (Friend turned Enemy) * Smokes (Friend turned Enemy) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Uniques Category:Heroes